The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and methods for fabricating the same.
For semiconductor device density enhancement, the multigate transistor has been suggested as one of the scaling technologies, according to which a multi-channel active pattern (or silicon body) in a fin or nanowire shape is formed on a substrate, with gates then being formed on a surface of the multi-channel active pattern.
This multigate transistor allows easy scaling, as it uses a three-dimensional channel. Further, current control capability can be enhanced without requiring increased gate length of the multigate transistor. Furthermore, it is possible to effectively suppress short channel effect (SCE) which is the phenomenon in which the electric potential of the channel region is influenced by the drain voltage.